


Night Affairs

by Corny_Tyrannosaurus



Category: Gravity Falls, MonsterVerse - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Sexting, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_Tyrannosaurus/pseuds/Corny_Tyrannosaurus
Summary: It's the end of the day, and Ellen and Aiden share a nice time in web,... among some other things.
Relationships: Aiden Zimmerman/Ellen Collins





	Night Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> The work contains illustrations (explicit illustrations).

It has been a nice date. Even when the progresses made for the graduation speech had been minimal (or more properly, Aiden got a prepared surprise for that), it has been an awesome afternoon spent with Dipper. Sometimes it was hard to remember the whole amount of pressure he was subjected too, and sometimes it was forgettable to remember how good singer he really was. Even when the odds of Aiden being Mabel’s ex were always going to be there, he found an unexpected relief, in knowing that Dipper trusted him as a friend, a true friend.

Yeah, that was a very relieving thought rail, because when Dipper departed, the house was unbearably alone once more.

Those kinds of nights weren’t uncommon. Sometimes his parents made unnecessary extra time, sometimes both had unexpected “job reunions” none of them detailed enough for them to be credible, or sometimes they really _tried_ to have spendable couple time, but Aiden was conscious most probably they were being the noisy discussing couple ruining the romantic night of a bunch of other couples at a restaurant. Henry had told him once about a noisy couple who had literally destroyed a table during an argument a night he and Hough experimented with “a normal date’s concept”, and Aiden perfectly identified the insults Henry recalled. If it wasn’t embarrassing enough, was sad and terrible enough to contaminate Aiden with a good amount of own insecurities.

But today had still good things to happen to him.

He hadn’t the chance to meet with Ellen today, so he knew what was next.

9:28 pm, and between the silence and the cold, he was once again trenched within his room, sat in the desk’s chair with his face barely illuminated by the light of the laptop’s screen, waiting for Ellen’s call. He could’ve easily kept his messy dressing choice he picked up in a hurry when Dipper came earlier in afternoon (Ellen was enough loose with clothes to not see any trouble with Aiden giving himself the luxury of being raggedy the days he felt not enough motivated to select a proper induments) but he hadn’t seen her in all day, and he wanted to look nice for her. Reddish-brown sweater, black pants and, why not? a clean-up of his hair.

9:29 pm, and he was ready and expecting.

His heartbeat raced the moment he heard the vidchat’s ringtone, he waited a pair of seconds before to press the answering button out of the thrill and the nonchalance.

There she was. Dressed with a green sweater, black pants, and her shaggy hairstyle barely squished between her earphones. Aiden smiled, recalling he could gladly let his fingers to get lost inside that wilderness of blackish brown hair.

Naturally, he spoke first.

“What’s up, El?” Aiden said with uncontained joy, raising a hand out of the mere impulse.

“Heya, boyfriend, good to see you” Ellen responded with pretended nonchalance, but her wide smile was already betraying her equal amount of awe.

“What a heck-of-a-daye, eh?” Aiden quickly recalled.

“F*ck yeah! I had to stay two hours reading the stupid proposals of replacement for the school press and it lasted _foreeeeever_ , I almost killed someone in the way. What’s wrong with these peoples and their lack of writing skills?! A guy even wrote “the better best of myself!” mother pf pleonasms” Ellen complained with humor, passing her hands over her head.

“Hah! The better best? What the heck does that mean?” Aiden responded with a deep laugh.

“No idea!” Ellen said as well, both laughing at the ridiculousness. Quickly, Ellen shifted to her more attentive self. “So, how was your day? Any good stuff?”

“Weeell, Dipper came here to help me with the graduation speech” Aiden recalled.

“Hey, that’s cool! he’s a good writer. Any advance with it?”

“About the topic? Maybe. He had kind of his own sack of sh*it to let out so I invited him to a karaoke”

“Karaoke? How manly” Ellen said with irony.

“Hey, he’s a pretty good singer by the way” Aiden said with pretended indignation, “and heck he felt better after that, I’m glad to have helped him to feel better”

“Mhm, you care a lot about them, don’t you?” Ellen asked with a warmer tone.

“It’s the least I can do after what they did for me – for us” Aiden said back.

Then, Ellen rolled his eyes away, the next she was going to say wasn’t something Aiden expected.

“Aiden, what are you hiding?” She said the moment her eyes rolled back to him.

“What?”

“Yeah and you cannot fool me about. These days I’ve noticed you kinda stressed and I just wonder when that bottle with pop up. There is something you’re not telling me and it it’s hurting you. Is something going on, Aiden? You can tell me”

“I…” Aiden gulped. Not like if he didn’t noticed that Ellen was aware of his current state, but he hoped to last another week before to be interrogated. Dang she was good. “I… don’t know what to say” Aiden said, looking away. “Look, I’m… having my own sack of sh*t I cannot let out right now but… El, this doesn’t mean I don’t’ trust you, right? And… well, we don’t see each other as much as I’d like and all the stuff is happening and I don’t want you to… eh, nevermind. I’m just an idiot” He said with a distant and weak smile.

“You’re alone in home, aren’t you?” Ellen asked with slow tone.

“Yeah I am” Aiden said with noticeable sorrow in his voice.

“Yeah Hough told me about the “date crisis”. They were pretty noisy by the way, your dad punched a waiter in the face”

“Heh, yeah that was Dad” Aiden humorously availed.

“Are you ok with them there?” Ellen asked with serene worry.

“With them? Oh, yep! I’m quite busy with my own stuff so I don’t see them that much. And well, don’t know why but mom’s becoming much friendlier by the way, I guess she’ll really miss me” He said with a brief chuckle.

“Who wouldn’t miss a sexy boy in home?” Ellen pointed with humor. Both chuckled in response, smiling each other thru the screens.

“I guess you wouldn’t” Aiden said with teasing tone.

“Heh, yeah I wouldn’t.” Ellen recalled with a wide smile, passing her hair behind her ear. Aiden quickly recalled how sexy she looked when she did that. “I… I love you, right? I know it’s dumb and corny, but I want to say it to you, and if you want to tell me what’s going with you I’ll be here to listen, ok?”

Aiden smiled with content. Those days were the ones when he needed to remember, that even in the secrecy, he had people looking for him. If she only knew.

“I love you too” Aiden replied with warm.

Both remained staring each other for a matter of seconds, but those scarce seconds they allowed themselves to not say a word without becoming awkward meant everything. What they were saying with their eyes couldn’t be made justice with words.

Suddenly, Ellen rolled her eyes away, sitting firmer over her chair.

“So!” She immediately cut, making a brief raspberry “You’re home alone” She asked with a nervous smile.

“Yep, I only need two burglars pestering me with a bunch of stupid traps to feel like in a movie” Aiden recalled with humor. “Why”

“Well, I was thinking…” Ellen began to say, her face getting slightly redder. She looked nervous, and Aiden was beginning to ponder with a sudden way of amusement what she was going to ask. “I… had an idea. Let me to explain” She said, getting attentive once more. “The other day in the press we were discussing over an article and I was moving the paper roles. Hough was in the table making the format for the next day when I casually saw he took his phone to pick a message and… I kiiinda glimpsed a hot pic Henry sent him” Ellen recalled, stretching over the chair as she casually rolled her eyes away. “Hah! He got bright hot blushed, Dipper thought he was choking!” Ellen said with a laugh.

“I can imagine it” Aiden said back, laughing as well. “Was it big?” He asked with humor.

“Hehe, hell yeah it was, Hough’s a lucky man by the way”

“Ok, that hurts my ego” Aiden said with pretended indignation.

“You’re fine as you are, Aids, don’t worry” Ellen reassured with a wink. “Indeed…”

“Indeed…?” Aiden asked, a little confused.

“Well… the thing is that I kiinda had the idea that we could… do something like that”. Aiden blushed; they had already had their first time together, the memory still fresh and strong in Aiden’s mind, but still the sole idea of being sexy with her was something that made him to feel nervous.

“you mean like, sending hot pics?” Aiden asked, trying to pretend calm.

“Weeeell maybe a kinda more live stuff” Ellen admitted, her face blushing intensely. “We… we have webcams so… yeaah” She divagated.

Aiden caught the idea, feeling his heartrate to get faster as he felt a squish in his chest. He was feeling noticeably aroused at the idea.

“Woah I… I didn’t expect you to want to do that kind of stuff but… Are you sure?” Aiden said, scratching his scalp.

“Well, yeah I am, and well you’re alone at home so…”

The primal urges within him switched on in that moment. Ellen had made a mating call, and he was totally eager to answer, if the growing bulk in his pants could avail enough. His first thought was to undress himself so she could see him and how aroused he was, but at the moment the idea sounded… kinda vulgar.

“So… do we just…?”

“Oh no no, I want to play first” Ellen said with a grin. Quickly, she took her earphones out and raised from her chair, disappearing from sight for a moment. Aiden felt awkward for a moment, his eyes glimpsing the framed drawing of mutant cows Ellen had in the wall of her room. Within the boundaries of his warmed-up state, Aiden imagined the cows looked at him with manly pride with their blind glances.

Stupid and encouraging blind cows.

Ellen quickly came back to be seen in the screen, moving the chair away as she looked like she was searching for something in her laptop. Tackling sounds were heard as her hands appeared to move, until she made a quick grin of victory, and a known tune began to be heard. It was an oldie, but Aiden found specially arousing she had thought she picked that song for sexy purposes.

“Stay still, I just wanna… you enjoy the show” Ellen said; Aiden’s expectations were in the high now.

Ellen walked a few steps away, now she could be seen from head to knees, and looked at Aiden with a flirtatious face. He recharged over his chair, this was going to get good.

Ellen began to move her body at the rhythm of the song, blindly lifting her arms as she made circles with her hips. Her arms lowered slowly as she turned back, still making circles with her hips, so Aiden and a direct sight of the suggestive movements of his girlfriend’s round and fine butt. Ellen quickly bent, passing her hands across her legs; unseen, but she was getting the effect she had on him. Aiden’s breath unexpectedly increased in intensity out of his awareness; even when he already knew what was behind those layers of now annoying clothes, he wanted to see, he wanted to touch, he wanted to grab. She was all in front of him, and still unreachable. Ellen turned to face him again, her smile widening when she saw how focused her boyfriend was in her body, and smoothly lowered her arms until her hands grabbed the edges of her sweater. Following the beat of the song, she raised her arms, slowly uncovering her brownish exposed belly, exposing her blue bra and next her raising arms. Once the entire bulk of her sweater was in her hands, she swiftly threw it away in a fancy pose of coolness, and Aiden couldn’t help himself to contain the noisy and warm laugh he felt coming out of him when he saw the movement as he put his hands over his mouth; he was definitively loving this.

“So you think it’s funny, eh?” Ellen teased him with a suggestive tune. “You shall see”.

Ellen turned back again, still following the beat, her hands slowly approaching the hooks of her bra. Unsure how much she had practiced, but the bra fell out of her body the second her hands came back to tangle in the air, her tarnished back moving around. Then she turned around to face him, slow so he admired every moment her chest became more and more visible. His back moved away the chair, he wanted more.

She passed her hands over her exposed breasts, she and glanced at him with apparent toughness.

“So, are you cold?” Ellen teased him. That was the signal.

Aiden quickly took his sweater out of him, and next the red shirt he had bellow, exposing his upper body. The room was definitively cold now, but his own fuzz was enough for him to ignore it. He was bright hot blushed now.

“Mhmm, that’s a juicy steak” She said once more, and turned her back to him again. Slow ands moth, she began to bend, her pants going down with her arms. A pinkish trouser was now everything that restrained Aiden from the joy of glimpsing the full might of Ellen’s buttocks; he wanted to desperately cross the screen with his hand and take them off. He heard a brief chuckle of Ellen (it was sure his despaired breaths were heard from there) as she slowly put straight again.

“Are you still cold?” Ellen teased again, as her hands grabbed the edges of her trouser, her ready to bend again. Now he knew he could do it.

Raw and beatless, Aiden unwrapped his belt and took off his pants, still sit on the chair, to just after take his black boxers down, throwing the clothes away. His phallus quivered free once freed from the edge of his boxers, his glans feeling the cold airs of the room crashing his exhaling bodily heat.

Now Ellen was bent again, her buttocks finally exposed, and Aiden made his best to not grab his phallus right now and start giving himself pleasure right now.

She put herself straight again, turning around slowly, dancing at the beat of their heated selves…

Her eyes widened at the moment she saw Aiden in the screen, her body stopping and her face getting serious.

“Oh f*ck you’re so hot!” She explained, at the moment she unharmoniously and swiftly put her hand over her pubis and inserted a finger inside herself. Aiden stood still, not having idea what to do. He expected another hint, but now Ellen was just standing there, touching herself. He was sure he was going to hyperventilate and fall unconscious in any moment.

“Oh f*ck…” Ellen suddenly said, taking her hand out an covering her face with both hands. “Oh gosh sorry I just saw you and I broke the…”

Ellen uncovered her face to watch how Aiden was adjusting the screen so she could see him better, his right hand already wrapping his reddened penis. He looked at her with a warm smile, both emotional and physical, and made a single movement back and front over his penis. It was her signal.

Ellen smiled back, and hurried to get up over her bed. Legs spread, she looked at him with desire.

“Put those beautiful fingers of your back there, I wanna watch” Aiden said the most nonchalant he could summon, and Ellen grinned back.

Then she did it, and began to move her fingers inside her.

So they were there, watching each other, touching themselves fast and hurried. Ellen let out a tiny moan, and Aiden let his to get out, deep and long. Ellen appeared to respond, taking her fingers out to frenetically rub her clitoris, hard and uncontained.

“Oh yeah babe…” Aiden whispered out, increasing his own speed, his testicles bouncing at the rhythm of his strokes, so fast that anyone could feel it hurt, but he was enjoying the feeling of his tangling flesh masses to clash his body.

Ellen closed her eyes, and Aiden closed his, Ellen putting her fingers again inside her, Aiden stroking faster and faster. Their moans filled the air, both trying to keep their eyes open to watch the other to do their own do, both desiring to jump each other and consummate their raw desire, but conscious that they could just see and hear, nothing else.

Not a word was said, not a single dirty comment not even a try. Just glances. He glanced at her, making her to know he desired her and loved to watch how she was touching herself. She glanced at him, making him to know she was urged for him to be in her so badly and sow strong, with only her fingers to emulate all the things he had learned to do to her, all the movements and touch.

… Then the moans intensified. Fast, short, cut, and finally raspy, their voices ran wild, when two streams of body fluid came out of them. Ellen’s legs trembled in place, Aiden’s quivering breaths making him to seizure over his hair. Relief, warm, sticky, the streams of fluid repeated, each one making them to shake in place, each one taking them to a bodily nirvana.

… Then they stood still.

Deeply breathing, eyes heavy, they stared each other with tired and sooth smiles, their hands still over their parts, their hearts still pumping blood. They looked each other, as their eyes struggled each time more to open, until they didn’t open anymore. Their breaths became peaceful, Ellen falling in bed, Aiden over the chair.

The slumbering lovers remained there for what felt like minutes, just tasting the feeling, just enjoying themselves. Night was theirs, and they knew it.

“Hey” Ellen’s voice came to Aiden’s eyes.

“… yeah?” Aiden asked, not opening his eyes.

“Aren’t you cold?” Ellen asked with tired voice, not opening hers.

“No” Aiden said with a smile.


End file.
